Back To School
by xSophiee
Summary: The group returns to Kaitlyn’s old school.
1. Chapter 1

I was lying in my bed, twisting and turning, while trying to fall asleep. But it didn't work, I just couldn't fall asleep, I was way too nervous. Tomorrow I would start school again, that wasn't so bad, it was the fact that it wasn't just some school; it was my old school in Ohio. The place where everybody hates me. The place where everybody calls me witch, and other disturbing things. The place I hate more then any other place, in the world.

The only thing keeping from running away was Gabriel. Gabriel; My sweet, loving, handsome, dangerous, aggressive, boyfriend. And, of course, the fact that Rob, Anna, Lewis, Lydia, Renny and Bri were coming to support me.

We had all decided that we should start school again, and of course it had to be my old school.

After I, accidently, told Gabriel about my father, he convinced me to go back to my old home town, so that we could take care of him. We had moved into a beautiful, old fashioned house, just down the road from where my dad lives, so that I could visit him every so often.

I heard Gabriel move, and I assume that he cold sense my distress, because he turned over, and put his arms around me.

"Anything wrong, Angel?" He asked sleepily. Angel; that was what he always called me now… And I liked it! It sounded… special.

"No, I'm just… nervous… I think" I said, turning around, while snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his big, warm arms tighter around me, while whispering soothing things in my ear. But I didn't hear any of it; I was finally drifting of to sleep. Though the last thing I heard was "I love you, Angel!" And then… Nothing more.

* * *

Hi, everybody.

I don't know if this is good, but I thought I'd try to put it out anyway. I know that it is very short, but it is supposed to just be a sort of intro, so that you get some kind of idea about what its's about.

I'm from Denmark, and only 13 years old, so if my grammar and/or spelling is very bad, it's because of that.

Please review, and tell me if I should continue this, or just drop it. Criticism is welcome.

xXParaXx


	2. Chapter 2

"You now" Gabriel said "You don't really have any reason to be nervous, I'm going to be there for you, and I promise I won't leave your side, unless you want me too! Besides, Rob, Anna and they others are going to be there for you, too"

We were on our way to school, and I was getting more and more jittery, the closer we got. I kept moving around in my seat like some idiot that just couldn't figure out how to sit still… which is probably exactly the case. Really; I was so nervous, and Gabriel knew that. That was why he kept our hands closed tight together, in the middle of our seats: to reassure me, and remind me that he was going to be there for me. And I knew that he was, but it just wasn't enough. Even the thought of my old classmates could make me shiver.

"I know you're going to be there, Gabriel, but it's just… you know… The last time I was here, everybody hated me, and I don't think that is going to change now. Not even with you by my side."

We were almost there, and my nerves were running wild. I just couldn't sit still, and my mind was screaming at me to turn around. I tried to voice this to Gabriel, but everytime I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Nothing but my hectic breath. Not a single word. And then, way too suddenly, we were there.

Finally I could sit still, well; actually, I was frozen in place. It all looked the same; nothing had changed. Not the bright red color of the building, not the old playground… nothing. It all looked the same.

Slowly, I got the ability to move back, and shaking, I opened the door. Outside Gabriel was waiting for me, giving me time to think, and adjust. With shaking legs I made my way over to him; don't ask me how. Probably by putting one foot before the other, but how I did that without tripping, is beyond my imagination. When I finally got over to Gabriel, he put one arm around me, tucking into me to his side, and, gratefully, I put my arms around his torso, hiding in the safe of his arms. We walked slowly towards the main entrance, Gabriel holding me up; I was sure that if he let go of me now, my knees would give after, and I would be lying on the ground, amusing all of my fellow students.

And then, all of sudden, a voice came; not a pleasant voice, not a sweet voice, no probably more the most annoying voice in the whole world; Marcy McKinnon's voice. Boy, I hated that girl! She was the girl who had started all rumors about me back then, she was the girl who had started calling me witch, and she was the girl who had made my school life a hell. She was the girl I hated the most in the entire world! And now she was calling on me.

"Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn Fairchild?" She asked "is that really you?" She was walking towards us, and I was getting very, very uncomfortable. I used the web, sending my thoughts to Gabriel. He instantly tensed, and tightened his hold around me, but just as he were about to reply, another mental voice came: "Don't worry, Kait, we're on our way" Rob's calming voice said in my head. But I didn't have time to answer him, because Marcy was standing right in front of us, waiting impatiently for an answer, too.

"Ohh… ehmm… Hello, Marcy, yes it's me, Kaitlyn" I said, once again nervous. She looked at me for, like, two seconds, before moving her gaze onto Gabriel.

"And who, I may ask, are you?" She asked, giving him her best wink, and swaying her hair in front of his face. Oh my God, she was flirting with my boyfriend!

But Gabriel was calm and collected as he answered.

"I'm, you may ask, am this lovely girls boyfriend" I felt my cheeks go hot as he said it, and by the time he finished, Marcy was standing in front of us, her pretty mouth turned into a '0'. She stood like that for two more seconds, before she turned on her heel, and stumped down the hallway.

I snickered and glanced up at Gabriel, but he was too busy staring daggers at Marcy's back, to acknowledge me. I had never seen her look so dumbstruck before. Never. And that was something!

We continued walking, and halfway down the hall, I saw the recognizable golden hair of Rob's. I could spot that hair even in the crowd of thousands of golden haired boys. And right beside him, tucked under his arm, too, was Anna.

I squealed and shouted her name, before running right into her arms, for once, not caring what everybody else thought. It took her a couple of seconds too acknowledge me, before giggling softly, and putting her arms around me.

"Hey, there" she said "somebody missed me?" She had absolutely no idea how much!

"Of course I have, you're my best friend!"

"Heey! You're hurting me! Haven't you been missing _me_?" Rob asked in a playful voice. I looked over at him, and saw that he wore a big smile on his face, making him dazzling me, even though I was not in love with him anymore.

"Of course I have, you're big idiot" I said, before swinging myself over in his arms. He hugged me tight, and gave me a kiss on the head, before handing me back over to Gabriel's waiting arms. He tucked me in under his arm again as we moved to our first class this year; American history.

After introducing ourselves to a, once again, dumbstruck class (was it that hard to believe that I was with Gabriel?) we sat down in the only two chairs left; fortunately, they were right beside each other. The class was boring, so I kept myself busy with drawing some different drawings; all boring.

But then, suddenly, my hand began to cramp, and I couldn't control it. It picked its own colors, and subscribed its own drawing. It took nearly ten minuets before the drawing was finished, and when it was, I looked down at it, and gasped…

* * *

**Dum dum da dum! What do you think she subscribed? I have no idea myself, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me!**

**Oh, and is this good, or is it bad? Please tell me your thoughts and review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update (that only helped if you want me to update, of course)**

**xXParaXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to L.J Smith**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed!! Please keep it up! ;p**

* * *

What the drawing showed made me tremble, and a scream of fear escaped my mouth.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He was dead, we had killed him. He couldn't come back! But my drawings always showed the truth. It always happened. Didn't it? A silent tear escaped my eye and ran freely down my cheek. If he really was back, then we couldn't live the normal life we had all hoped for. We would have to start over and run away again. I don't know if I could handle that. I really don't.

Gabriel must have noticed teary face, because he softly lifted my head with his index finger, and looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong, Kait?" He asked. I gave a little nod down to the paper on my desk and then looked at him again. He had frozen and the finger that before was under my chin, now hung loosely in the air. His eyes had widened to twice the size and his mouth was hanging open.

"Wha... What is that?" He asked in a dazed voice, now looking at me. I shook my head, trying to say I didn't know, while more and more tears were forming in my eyes. Gabriel took my hand and dragged me up from my seat, before rushing out the classroom with me in tow. The teacher had stopped talking and everyone else in the room were now watching us, and right before we reached the door, I heard a familiar voice say: "I knew she hadn't changed, she still the same old, crazy, witch she have always been!" At that, Gabriel turned around on his heel and stared right into the eyes of Marcy McKinnon; the girl who had just called me a crazy witch, and said with a coldly voice: "if you ever say something like that to, or about Kaitlyn again, I swear you're gonna regret it!" Then we stormed out of the classroom together, Gabriel holding my hand tightly.

After about ten minutes of running, we stopped. I was gasping and sobbing, trying to catch my breath, while supporting all of my weight on my knees. Gabriel came up behind my, and encircled me in his arms, whispering soothing things in my ear. I turned around, and buried my head in his chest, clutching his shirt with my clenched fists. I stayed there, sobbing for some time, before he gently withdrew and looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding my stare with his. I shook my head once, before breaking down again. Why was I so emotional today?

We sat there for some time, Gabriel holding me close, while I sat in his lap, before we heard some voices from down the corridor. We slowly started to sit up, even though I just longed to just be there in his arms, I knew I had to. But just as I was about to get up, Anna appeared with Rob on her side and I leaned back against Gabriel.

"What's going on you two?" Rob asked. "We heard Kait sobbing and got here as fast as we could" He looked me right in the eye, with his deep concerned ones, and asked "Kaitlyn, are you all right? Has something happened to you?" Slowly I shook my head and looked sadly at the two of them. "No, nothing has happened to me specifically, something has happened to us" I took a deep breath before continuing, "Today, in class, I drew a picture… I drew a Picture of… I…. I…." I couldn't continue, I was on the verge of tears and I knew that if continued, they would all spill over. So therefore, Gabriel did it for me "She drew a picture of… She drew a picture of Mr. Zetes while he was killing an innocent child. An innocent child of our kind. One with a power." I closed my eyes as Gabriel's arms tightened, if even possibly, more around me "one that we will all come to know and love" Rob and Anna both stood there, with their mouth hanging open and their eyes double the size. Then Anna asked "What do you mean Mr. Zetes alive? He's is dead! You know he is you were there! You saw it!" She looked at me with pleading eyes, telling me to say she was right, that he was dead and this was just some kind of a sick joke, but instead I said: "I want to believe that too, Anna, I really do, but when have my power last lied? Never. It has never lied, and I find it hard to believe that this is the exception. I'm sorry, Anna, I really am!" Then everything became blurred and everything went black… I passed out in the arms of Gabriel. Exhaustion had overtaken me.

* * *

**Hi, again. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I really didn't have any ideas to what should happen next, and I still don't have. So if you have any suggestions, please, PLEASE tell me!**

**I know it was a short chapter, but, once again, I didn't know what to do with it.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it, though. It really makes me happy when you do!**

**xXParaXx aka Sophie**


	4. Authors' Note

Hi everybody.

Sorry too you who thought this were a new chapter; it's just an authors' note. These last couple of months, I have been really busy, and a lot of things have happened in my life. I haven't been in the mood to write at all, but I promise you that I will try to update as ASAP. I have an idea to where this story will go, thanks to your suggestions. SO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE COME WITH SUGGESTIONS. And thanks to all that have reviewed, too. As said, I will try to get a new chapter up soon.

What I'm really having trouble with, though, is the child, so I have made a poll about who you think it should be. Please take a little time and vote. It would really help me.

Again, sorry.

xXParaXx aka Sophie


End file.
